Just Another Night
by ChaoticAngel774
Summary: [Sesshomaru x Kagome]It was just another night like no other. To them that is. OneShot fan fiction.


**Just Another Night**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Note: There is OOC

The night was perfect; Light breezes of gentle winds, and cherry blossoms flying around, almost glowing from the full moons light. Everything was quiet, and nothing disturbed this peace. Except for the one figure near the lake that seemed to blend in, almost as if she never existed.

She was just there, and doing nothing. She looked at peace, and calm, but you could tell that she was thinking. The girl sat by the lake, just thinking. If you looked at her eyes, you could see pain, betrayal, and many other emotions passing by. She had brown eyes, midnight black hair down to her waist, and her skin was almost pale, but her skin had some color, but it was barely noticeable. The moon seemed to illuminate her and make her seem, unreal, but she was as real as you and me.

Another breeze flew by, and petals of cherry blossoms flew around her. The started to fall as she began to stand. A gentle, peaceful smile was on her face as she stood. Her beautiful kimono clung to her even more as she stood, as if protecting her from danger. The girl, no woman, began to walk away from where she had once sat, and went to a bridge above the lake. She stood there in a peaceful silence and then bent down. Her small, delicate, but long fingers touched the water, making it little ripples. At this, her smile turned slightly bigger, even though she knew it would happen.

However, she didn't care; she was a carefree girl after all. Nothing could destroy that, no matter what, and no matter how evil. Still, she did have a breaking point that one person could hit… Only that one person and that one person didn't know it. They just hit that spot repeatedly, finding new ways to hurt her. That person just hurts her all the time so much that it sometimes hurts to even look at that person.

The woman's blue eyes showed deep sadness, and a frown appeared on her face. She didn't want to think about that right now… She didn't want to think about _him_. _He _said he loved her, but _he_ went straight back to the one girl she hated the most… The one person that could take away everything she loved away from her… And the one person that did. She was here now after she had been lost for so long.

She was under new protection, and the woman liked it better here than back then. It took her a long time to say she didn't care about them anymore, and to feel that excessively. Now, it didn't hurt her, because now, she found her 'Romeo'. She was content, no happy with her new 'Romeo'.

She never thought she would end up with him, but she did, and it really is surprising, but she loves him and that's that. He cares for her, unlike the one she thought cared for her.

She met back with them once, and they were all surprised she was even alive. They thought she would die since she couldn't go back. She was to 'weak' to live here. Yet she still lives, and with one of their enemies. They had a shock of there lives, and it was much unexpected to find out that they were together.

The group thought they would win, but they lost to those two, and they thought wrong. They begged for forgiveness, and got none for the hurt and betrayal they caused this woman. But in the end, they really didn't care; they just wanted to survive like everyone else in the world. After all, everybody thinks survival of the fittest is how everything works. However, the girl knew that it wasn't true and her 'Romeo' new that too.

Two arms wrapped themselves around the woman's waist and pulled the woman tightly into a hug. The man's breath was tickling the skin of her neck, and the hug giving her warmth from the inside out. A light blush appeared on her face, but you couldn't see it unless you really looked. "Kagome, what are you doing out here at this time of night?" whispered the man in Kagome's ear. The girl, now known as Kagome replied, "Admiring the beauty of the garden…"

"You do that so much it's surprising you're not tired of it yet." The man mumbled before releasing Kagome.

The man had white, silvery hair that glowed right now. His piercing yellow-gold eyes slightly glowing at night. His clothes seemingly clung to him. He seemed just as unreal as Kagome was, but they were both real.

Kagome smiled before giving her Romeo a quick kiss. She then led to the largest cherry tree and sat down. She patted the grass next to her so he would sit next to her. He did so, and then Kagome asked softly, "Do you remember how you found me after _they_ hurt me?"

He nodded slowly and then asked, "Yes Kagome, why do you ask? I could not forget that day no matter what."

"Well, I was just remembering it as I sat near the lake. I was remembering everything from when I first came here, to Feudal Era…" Kagome said softly before looking at the moon letting the wind carelessly play with her hair.

The man looked at her as petals of the cherry tree danced around her while the wind played with her hair. As he looked upon this scene, he could almost smile. He smiled for her, and only her. She is what made his life bright and he didn't mind it either.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered.

The man, finally known as Sesshomaru, snapped his head to look at Kagome. Kagome smiled at him before lying down and placing her head in his lap. At that, Sesshomaru began to touch her cheek lightly and then kissed her forehead.

"Even though I had to go through a lot of pain, I'm glad I met you Sesshomaru," Kagome mumbled.

"As I, with you," Sesshomaru replied before they both fell asleep. Sesshomaru was just leaning against the tree (without his armor), and Kagome in a beautiful kimono with her head in his lap. They were just there sleeping. Both in a light sleep.

Even though Sesshomaru didn't want to be like his father, he some how ended up more like his father than anybody expected.

Just in that little scene, nobody would speak of the smile that was on Sesshomaru's face. It was almost like a ghostly smile, but it was real, and almost kind. All of that came from one person. And that one person was Kagome, Sesshomaru's goddess. His angel that he loved, but he wouldn't admit it, publicly that is.

**WOOT! THIS FAN FICTOIN IS DONE! It's a quick one-shot I know but he, I tried. I used to be in love with this pairing so I decide to try it. I don't care if you hate it. Don't like it? I don't care! Flames will be used for my torture methods! Anyways review! **


End file.
